


Revive Sarah

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Professor Lockwood glanced from Anne Arthur to his other students.





	Revive Sarah

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood glanced from Anne Arthur to his other students. Was Anne his wife reincarnated? Same hair color. Same eyes. (20)  
A plan formed. Professor Lockwood's wife was going to be in the world again. In another form. 

Professor Lockwood wondered if Sarah was going to be happy. *A perfect seance.*

 

THE END


End file.
